Timing
by Luna Darkside
Summary: Of all the times and places, there HAD to be a power outage while Kaito was taking a bath at Shinichi's house. /ShinKai, [quick] oneshot, complete/


_Well, it's been a while, so here's another quick oneshot. Not necessarily my best work, just something to hopefully sate your ShinKai desires._

_Standard warning(s) apply. Shounen-ai, grammar errors/typos (this was written in forty-five minutes, if that gives you any idea of what you should expect), etc._

_ Enjoy! - Luna_

* * *

**Timing**

Somehow, Kudou Shinichi did not feel surprised when he opened his front door at three a.m. to find a bloodied Kaitou Kid standing on his doorstep.

Instead, he only felt a vague sense of resignation as he sighed and pulled the door farther open to allow the thief entrance. "I assume that the blood is not yours, Kuroba?"

Kid – or Kuroba Kaito, as Shinichi had come to know over the course of sixth months – nodded as he breezed past Shinichi. "Nope, not mine. Some guy tried to attack me after the heist, which you missed, despite that it was here in Beika. I dropped him off in front of police headquarters earlier, after he punched about three walls while aiming for me. He got blood on my suit when I evaded him and his hand brushed against me." He shook his head reprovingly. "And anyway, I'm rather disappointed that you didn't show up at the heist, Kudou. It was here in Beika and everything."

"Right, right," mumbled Shinichi as he stuck his head out the door and glanced up and down the street surreptitiously. As was usual for three in the morning, there was just about nobody around, and it didn't seem that anyone had spotted Kid entering the Kudou mansion. Breathing a sigh of relief, Shinichi shut the door before he turned to face Kid. "Sorry about that. Haibara wanted to monitor me." He paused. "Again."

Quirking an eyebrow, Kuroba tugged his hat off and ran a gloved hand through his messy hair. "Is she going to do that every Friday for the next year?"

"Probably," Shinichi shrugged. "She's worried that the antidote might not be permanent, but ever since I got back, I haven't been having any issues." He absently clutched at the front of his shirt, eternally grateful for the body he'd reclaimed only a few weeks ago.

Kuroba nodded, holding his hat to his chest, and Shinichi suddenly realized how awkward and out of place he looked standing in the middle of Shinichi's entry, his usually spotlessly white suit splotchy with drying blood.

"Oh. Um…" Shinichi glanced around as if realizing what was going on for the first time. "Er, uh… You go take a shower, and I'll start washing out your suit."

"Thanks," said Kuroba with no small measure of relief. "Sorry about this. It's just sort of late, and I wasn't looking forward to getting back to Ekoda, since the last train's already left." He headed for the second story, halting abruptly at the foot of the stairs. "Hey, uh, I don't have anything to change into, so…"

"I'll bring something by once I get the suit going," promised Shinichi. He swept a quick gaze over Kuroba. "We're about the same height and weight. It'll be fine."

"Thanks again." Kuroba smirked as he started up the stairs, leaving fading footsteps in his wake.

Once Kuroba was out of sight, Shinichi let out a breath he hadn't quite realized he was holding. Damn.

Maybe it was something about getting his body back and dealing with a year's worth of hormones smacking him square in the face, but there was just _something _about Kuroba that had begun to make Shinichi nervous. Just… sort of uneasy, accompanied with an unhelpfully fluttery feeling in his stomach.

Rubbing his face, Shinichi decided he would give Kuroba five minutes before he went up to collect the Kid suit. He didn't want to think about what fluttery feelings in the stomach meant.

Especially not at three in the morning with the source of those fluttery feelings naked in his bathroom.

* * *

The second Kaito disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door hurriedly behind him, he let out a hard exhale, dropping to the ground. He let out a low groan, pressing his forehead against his kneecaps.

Kudou was just too – ugh. Did he know what he was –?

Was it the body? Was Kudou getting his old body back the source of Kaito's sudden and _entirely_ unnecessary attraction to him?

Because honestly, _damn_. Nobody was supposed to look that good at three a.m. when they'd just stumbled out of bed with hair sticking up everywhere. Nobody was supposed to be wearing a loose-in-all-the-right-places-and-tight-in-all-the-others shirt to sleep, and especially not with a tantalizingly-tilted-just-the-right-way-across-hips pair of pants.

That should not be allowed.

Kaito sat and stewed for a second longer before he changed out of his stained suit, folding them tidily into a stack. He cracked open the door, found nobody outside, and set them down, expecting Kudou would come pick them up soon.

Glancing around the bath, Kaito discovered that there was only one towel – Kudou's. He gulped and quickly turned on the shower in an attempt to avoid thinking about the towel.

The one that touched Kudou's skin on a very daily basis.

"Time to shut up, brain," Kaito muttered to himself, fixing his eyes on a point on the wall as he showered himself quickly in the spot beside the bathtub. He glanced around until he found a bottle of shampoo, mindlessly rubbing it through his hair –

– until he realized that he was using Kudou's shampoo, which inevitably smelled like Kudou's hair.

"Why does the world hate me," Kaito growled, going just the slightest bit pink as the unexpected smell of pine needles suffused the air, making Kaito feel as if he were swimming through Kudou's scent.

He resisted the urge to bash his head against the wall (damn shampoo was _not _helping his determination to avoid thinking about Kudou in any vaguely non-platonic way), rinsing out his hair with mounting irritation.

Kaito turned on the tap, watching the bathtub fill glumly. He rocked from side to side as he waited, the fresh scent of Kudou's shampoo setting his nerves on edge. He didn't bother to hide his relief once the bathtub was filled, quickly settling in to relax. At least the bathtub didn't remind him of Kudou in any way, shape, or form.

Or until he thought about how Kudou had probably sat in the bathtub in the same way… hours earlier…

"I'm doomed," Kaito declared calmly to the empty bathroom.

And that was when the lights promptly went out.

* * *

Shinichi jolted to a stop, looking up confusedly at the overhead light that had just died. He was in the middle of selecting a change of clothes for Kuroba, and deciding between a gray shirt and a red shirt was no easier in the sudden pitch-black darkness.

"What the hell?" he murmured, going with whatever was in his right hand. Thankfully, he'd already picked out a pair of pants, and Shinichi fumbled blindly for a second before he managed to put the other shirt back into his drawer and stagger to the bath.

"Kuroba?" Shinichi called through what he surmised was the bathroom door, tapping lightly.

There was the sound of bewildered sloshing from inside the room before Kuroba's voice called back, slightly muffled, "Kudou? Is this a power outage?"

"I guess so. Since nobody's used the electricity around here for a while, it can get patchy sometimes. The lights will probably be on in a few minutes." Shinichi hesitated before he added, "I brought clothes. Do you want to open the door, or…?"

"Hm? Oh, wait a second." There was the sound of more splashing, then a disturbing "eep," and then a very un-good crash.

Frowning, Shinichi knocked once. "Hey, Kuroba, are you all right?" Without waiting for a response, he opened the door, shoving it open as fast as possible as he charged in –

– only to slip on water (not surprising, actually, considering this was the bathroom) and go careening forward into the darkness, clothes flying out of his hands as he landed on… something other than floor?

A soft, warm something.

Oh.

Damn it all.

"Ow," came Kuroba's voice, slightly affronted.

"Ack," replied Shinichi intelligently.

"I was going to get the door. I just slipped on some soap, but I was fine –" Kuroba seemed to suddenly realize just what position they were in. "Wa – oh my – um…?"

"Er…" Shinichi struggled to climb off of the most likely very embarrassed and very naked Kuroba, only to slip again and go crashing back down. Kuroba flinched when Shinichi's chin collided with his collarbone.

Going bright red, Shinichi lifted himself back up and was about to stammer an apology… when the lights came back on.

Shinichi decided that when this was all over, he was killing whoever controlled electricity.

Kuroba stared up at Shinichi from where he was pinned completely naked, an unreadable expression on his face. His indigo eyes were just about void of emotion, and his wet bangs fell across his forehead in perfect swathes. There was the faintly familiar scene of pine needles.

Shinichi winced so hard he swore he broke something.

"I – er – this is – I'm not – it's –" he stuttered, and Kaito blinked once.

"It's not," he agreed before he reached up and yanked Shinichi's head down.

Caught completely off guard, Shinichi let himself fall, lips smashing hard against Kuroba's. He was fairly certain his teeth clinked against Kuroba's, but he suddenly tasted cinnamon and vanilla and he decided that teeth were his least priority.

Kuroba let him pull back, and Shinichi struggled to catch his breath as he stared blankly down at him. "Did you just…?"

"Yes," Kuroba concurred warily. "I just… it's…" He sighed, gaze troubled. "Is that okay?"

Shinichi blinked, wondering how someone could look that innocent while stretched out naked underneath him. "Um, that's more than _okay_."

"Oh?"

Shinichi caught the flash of a relieved smile right as he dove back in.

"…Kudou?"

"Mm?"

"Will I be putting on clothes anytime soon?"

"Um… no."

* * *

**This is what I think about in the shower. No, really.**

**On a somewhat related note, I have good news! I might finish a decent-sized fanfiction project of mine. I'm about 65% of the way done with it (which makes it sound worse than I thought...), but I _think_ I have enough time to get it done. I'm trying to keep its exact nature a secret, but we shall see soon enough. *wink***

**Anyway, I hope you liked this tiny fic. Not particularly thought provoking (or actually good or anything), but maybe you smiled a little? *hopeful eyes* **

**As usual, if you enjoyed it even a little, consider dropping me a review~! - Luna**


End file.
